The Tri-State Area Takeover
(anyone may correct spelling mistakes) The Tri-State Area Takeover Part 1 Scene 1 P&F are sitting under the same old tree... Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! the title appears in the screen in the same white letters as always:"The Tri-State Area Takeover" Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Perry is sitting at the other side of the tree. He put's his fedora on and he starts climbing the tree. When he reaches the top, he jumps in between the branches so you can't see him anymore. An elevator (with Perry in it) goes down into Perry's lair. Perry runs to his seat and the screen goes on. MM: Good morning, agent P. MM: And with 'goodmorning', I mean a terribly bad morning! MM: Doofenschmirtz is working on a new inator. MM: He has stolen a radar and he has put somesort of laser on it. MM: See what he's up to, and agent P... MM: Be carefull. (salutes) Perry salutes back and jumps in his hovercraft and flies away. Carl: See? MM: Yes, yes... Being nice... *rolls his eyes* Carl: Don't think I didn't see that! MM rolls his eyes again. Scene 2 Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry flies through the window with his hovercraft. A magnet pulls the hovercraft to the floor, and when Perry jumps out, another magnet pulls him to the floor. Heinz: Perry the Platypus!!! Heinz: What do you think of my latest invention? Heinz: I call it a Platymagnet, It attracts platypi! Heinz: Platypi... strange word actually, if you think ab... Heinz: No!! I'm not going buy you time to escape! Heinz grabs a little gun-like inator from his coat. Heinz: Remember this one? This is my smallest version of the away-inator. Heinz: As you always break out and defeat me... And I mean, every day... Heinz: I thought I'd just remove you from our dimension! Heinz: But first, BEHOLD: He points at a big screen, on which you can see a big sattalite with a laser on it. Heinz: The Enslave-inator! Heinz: With one puch on this button, all the people in the whole Tri-State Area will do everything I say! Heinz: And nobody will be able to stop me when you're gone! HA! Heinz pushes the button and the laser shoots the Tri-State Area. Heinz: And now, I will Away-Inate you! Heinz shoots Perry and Perry disappeares. Scene 3 Perry appears next to the other-dimension alien, in it's playpen. The alien starts hitting Perry with a hammer but Perry jumps away everytime. Perry tries to climb out of the playpen but the alien grabs him with his super long arms. The alien eats Perry. Scene 4 Heinz is very happy Heinz: I actually did it, I took over Danville and got rid of Perry the Platypuss! Heinz: This is the best day of my life! A song starts, and it might remind you of another song: The sun goes down, the sky is grey, and they'll do whatever I say. Because nothing is in my way-ay-ay. My evil starts today-ay-ay. I used to fret and worry so, but I never felt so free 'Cause I'm living evil, ('Cause I'm living evil), it's the life for me Yeah, I'm living evil, the life's for me Yeah, I'm living evil, the life's for me Part 2 Scene 1 Heinz is walking on the street. He passes by a lot of people, including, A man who climbs into a sewer, a little girl eating a lollipop and Phineas, which is on the phone. Phineas: Yes, yes I am. Heinz: doesn't pay any attention to these people, and he starts talking in himself. Heinz: Although everybody does exactly what I say, they don't feel diferent. Heinz: Their lives just go on... Heinz: But when I start talking to someone... Heinz says to a man: eat your shoes. The man takes off his shoe and starts chewing on it. Heinz: Well, that's fun... Heinz: I should call Roger and tell him to crown me king... Heinz: walks back into his building. Scene 2 Carl is 'Interning like there's no tommorow'. Carl: Major Monogram!!! Big trouble!!! MM: I'm coming... MM: What's wrong? Carl: Doofenschmirtz' ray has shot the Tri-State area and everyone except for us is now his slave! MM: Why aren't we? Carl: The If-Doof-Will-Ever-Use-A-Ray-To-Enslave-The-Area-Shields were on. MM: And you said those where a waste of money... Carl: And I can't find agent P anywere on the radar! Carl: It's like he just disappeared! MM: Well, that could be a problem... Send all of our agents to Doofenschmirtz' building. Carl: And that's our third problem. All the agents where out on there missions this morning so they're all hit by the ray! Carl: We only have agent S... MM: Agent S!? Where doomed! Carl: The good news is; agent S has allready penetrated Doofs building. Carl: He has planted camera's so we can watch him work. MM: where are you waiting for, he's our only chance... Carl pushes a button, and a big screen in the room goes on. Agent S, a snail with a hat on, is on the screen. A big foot, Heinz' foot, walks over agent S, leaving not much :S MM: OH, NO! The horror!!! MM: We are doomed! Scene 3 Perry is hanging in some strange upside-down alien world, He sees a upside-down castle and he climbs toward it. (see also Candace in the Chronicals of Meap, while in Mitch' ship) Scene 3 Heinz dials a number on his phone. Roger aswers the phone Roger: Hello, Roger Doofenschmirtz. Heinz: Hello, brother. Crown me king! Rogers eyes look weird, he is under somesort of hypnosis. Roger: I see what I can do Roger hangs up the phone and dials another number. The president of the USA aswers the phone. President: Hello, with the president. Roger: Hello, president, Roger here... President: Oh, hi Roger, how are you? Roger: My brother Heinz want to be crowned king of the Tri-State Area. May he? President: Hahaha! King of the... Hahaha! Roger: May he? President: Are you allright, Roger? You sound ill... Roger: I am fine, may Heinz Doofenschmirtz become... President: Ofcourse not! Who do you think I am. President: Roger, take a day off... You sound verry sick... Roger hangs up the phone. President: Good day to you too! whats wrong with him?... Roger calls Heinz back. Heinz: And, when will I be crowned? Roger: You can't, the president does not agree. Roger get's out of his hypnosis. Roger: What just happened? Heinz hangs up the phone. Heinz: Maybe I didn't go big enough... Heinz: Oh, who am I kidding... A really sad song starts in which Heinz is very sad. He misses Perry... Part 3 Scene 1 Heinz: You know what? Heinz: I can't miss him... ... Heinz: I need to save him... Heinz: But I'll need some help with that... Scene 2 Someone knocks on the O.W.C.A.'s door MM: Oh finally, pizza MM: Carl, open that! Carl: Yes, sir... Carl opens the door, sees Heinz standing behind hit, and Carl slams the door closed. Carl: sir, we have a problem... MM: It isn't the pizzaman? That's great One more minute and the pizza is for free! :D Carl: Sir, it's Doofe... The door get's vaporized by a small inator Heinz is holding. MM: Doofenschmirtz! MM: Well... At least it's not the pizzaman. Heinz hands Monogram a pizzabox. MM: GRMBLG... Monogram gives Heinz some money MM: So, why are you here? Heinz: I need your help Perry the Platypus. MM: You can call him agent P. Heinz: Perry the Platypus... MM: I said, you can call him agent P Heinz: A-gent-P... MM: Good, now we got that straighten out... MM: Why do you want to save agent P, and where is he anyway? Heinz: Where is Perry? He's in another dimension, probably eaten by an alien. Heinz: And I want to save him because, it turns out, I miss him... Heinz: And I need your help. MM: Okay, I think we're out of opsions. We'll help you. MM: What do you have in mind? Carl(whispering): Are you sure we can trust him? MM(whispering): Offcourse not. Right after he helped us I trap him. Scene 3 The Quirky Worky Song plays while Heinz is building a machine. Carl is helping him and Monogram is watching Heinz' every move. Heinz: It is done! The Go-Whereever-Perry-The-Platypus-Is-Inator! MM: The Go-Whereever-Perry-The-Platypus-Is-Inator?? Heinz: Owca? MM: Touché... Monogram pushes a button, and a cage falls on Heinz, trapping him. MM: Thanks for the help! Monogram and Carl step in the machine and they get teleported away. Heinz: Hey! But thats not fair! Heinz: I'm never gonna help people again... Scene 4 Perry is standing on the edge of a blue cliff. On the otherside is a door that says 'Exit'. Perry can't possibly reach it. Perry opens his wallet and pulls a picture of Phineas, Ferb and Candace out of it. Perry looks at it and a tear comes from his eye... In an instant, Carl and Monogram are standing next to Perry. MM: Agent P! (everyone's happy) MM: See what I got here; your grappeling hook! Monogram hands Perry the grappeling hook. Perry shoots it to the other side of the cliff, but just before it reaches the other side, the hook falls down. It wasn't long enough. a few seconds later. MM: Wow... That must be at least three seconds deep! MM: I think we have a problem... Part 4 (final part :D) Scene 1 Carl: Sir? Do you think it whas a good idea to leave Doofenschmirtz alone in our headquarters? MM: Yes. I am positive he can't escape. MM: I have put him under custody of agent R Carl: Agent R, sir? MM: He is our best guarding agent. He never falls asleep! Scene 2 A rock with a fedora is laying next to Heinz' cage. Heinz is very sad... Heinz: How can it go so far? Heinz: All I wanted was to take over the Tri-State Area... Heinz: Perhaps it's just not ment to be... Heinz stands up and he feels something under his foot. Heinz: What is this? Heinz sees a small fedora under his foot. Heinz: How did this come here? Heinz grabs it and accidentally pushes a button. The fedora changes into a small chainsaw. Heinz is very happy. Heinz: The sollution whas just under my nose! Shoe. Heinz saws an opening in the cage. Heinz: But how could I pass that guard? Heinz walks further whistleling. Heinz: Yes! And now in the -inator! Heinz runs towards the go-whe...is-inator and steps inside. Heinz pushes a button and the next moment he is standing between Perry and Monogram. Scene 3 MM: What are you doing here? Agent R whas watching you! Heinz: He fell asleep. MM: Now we are all stuck here... Heinz: No we're not. I've been here before, remember. Heinz grabs a little blue box from his pocket and trows of the cliff. Heinz: 3, 2, 1... behold: A giant blue-glowing bridge jumps out of the cliff and neatly connects the two sides. Heinz: The Bridge-in-a-Box-Inator! Heinz: I never really knew what to do with it, 'cause it doesn't fit any other gap. Heinz: Untill I came here. :) MM: Why did you make this in the first place? Heinz: Background story time! Heinz: You see, when I was young... MM: Last over the bridge is an intern! everyone except Carl starts running Carl: That's not fair, I whas cleaning my glasses! Carl starts running too, Perry and Heinz reach the door and go through it. Scene 4 As if nothing happened, Heinz and Perry are in exactly the same place as where Perry got away-inated.(in DE Inc.) Heinz: Well this is odd... Perhaps we just return where all this started... Heinz: So, then I should shoot you away now! Heinz fires the away-inator, Perry lookes shocked. Instead of hitting Perry, Heinz fired it on the Platypus magnet, freeing Perry. Heinz: You didn't really think I whas planning to do all this again? Heinz: Let's do this on the regular... Heinz couldn't finnish his sentence 'cause Perry hit him in his face. Heinz: Well I think I deserved that. Perry hits him again. Heinz: But I didn't deserve that! Heinz aimes on Perry and fires. Perry jumps away and the shot went through the window exactly in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Perry slams the away-inator out of Heinz' hands and hits him again. Heinz accidentally stood on somesort of remotecontroller. Heinz: Curse you Perry the Platypus! That was the remote of the Enslave-Inator! The sattelite exploded. Perry jups out of the window and opens his kite and flew away. Scene 5 Perry flies in the backyard. Phineas: Oh there you are Perry. Linda: And what am I supposed to see here? Candace: But, but, but, but, but... Linda: So... Who wants a snack? Phineas: I do Ferb thumbs up Candace: Ohh.......... Me... Scene 6/End Credits The whole song Evil is the Life For Me plays again. End of part 4 Allright! It took some time, but I'm finally done! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz